


Sicles

by kaige68



Series: Icon drabbles [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose your Sicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for icon drabble challenge at 1_million_words.
> 
> I own none of this!

“I like them best when it’s just a little too warm out. You buy them from the truck and wait a minute, to get away from everyone else. When you finally do get to it, it’s starting to get melty, drips down onto your hand. It tastes so good. You gotta eat them quickly, you know? You get a bit of a brain freeze.”

“So worth the brain freeze. Fudgesicles or Creamsicles?”

“Whichever one I say, you’re going to say the other. They’re both good.”

“As long as you don’t say Popsicle.”

“Nah, they don’t melt the same. Completely different.”


End file.
